The Past
by shortybubbles27
Summary: These are explanations of the past of people's past that weren't explained. Leads to future expieriences. Including Tylee, Mai, Jet etc.
1. Tylee

_**I ran away. I can't take it. My parents just grouped all of my sisters and me together. I'm my own person! It's done and finished with! Since I am just a eight year old I didn't know what I would do. Until a family finally took me in at Kioshi. I was happy with me being the only person not the same as everybody else. I would go out on sunny days and watch the Kioshi warriors train by doing gymnastics. They were so good with walking on hands and they learned all about pressure points.**_

_**Another thing they learned was to be positive at Kioshi they believe in positive energy wins in the long run. Avatar Kioshi believed in she could look at people's aura's. After those lessons I didn't want to be told otherwise so I just stayed in my room looking at scrolls and studying Avatar Kioshi, the Kioshi warriors, auras and things along that line. **_

_**It was the thrill of my life, so when I became ten, I started practicing everything they did along the beach, were no one came. I went from cartwheels to walking on my hands. I loved it except I wasn't as skilled as the Kioshi warriors. One I asked for them to teach me. The warriors said I was too young, but that wasn't what made me mad. At twelve, I was already doing back flips. Then my "mother" saw me practicing. She told me it was too dangerous, and I had to stop. She took away my scrolls and my privileges to go outside.**_

_**That was the exact opposite of what I wanted. Then one night very late, I ran off to join the circus. I became more and more challenged and I succeed all of them. My dream was still to become a Kioshi warrior, but I decided to stick this out until I was old enough. My hair grew long and my act in the show was the most popular act in the whole show! The word got out and the fire lord and his family are coming to see it! There is even a girl my age! I performed, the crowd applauded, I think I even heard the princess ask to see me after the show! When I saw her I curtsied, but she said no need. After I told her why I joined the circus, we became instant friends. Like instant rice, just add water!**_

_**Ever since my life has been joyous and I still hope my dream will come true! For now this all I'm asking for. I found out that what I want is to be free. Not be controlled, that is why I have a hard life, also I don't like being sextuplet. I believe in diversity, uniqueness, and being yourself. I found out that the princess's name was Azula and she had a friend named Mai. I would go play with her a lot. Azula had a brother named Zuko and Mai likes him. Even though I don't know these people well, they are just like family. **_


	2. Jet

My house went up in flames. Black ashes arose, and nothing but dust is of the village. I walked up and down, but all of it was just the same. Flames still lived, burning everything in its way. My life flashed before my eyes. I could no longer laugh with my parents, nor cry with them. I regret all the times I hated them, because I didn't know their days were limited. I always disliked fire benders, just war inside a person, but now they'll pay, yes they'll pay. What would I do? I was a eight year old kid with no mom or dad. Now every time I think of parents, the burning flesh of them, the picture that I saw with my own eyes, comes back.

I could looked around the town one more time, to see just what is my nightmare. My mother's old garden of wheat had one piece left, that hadn't burned, I decided to carry it with me, to remember. How would I hold it? I couldn't just carry it. An animal could along when I'm sleeping. In my mouth! That's it! I stuck it in my mouth. I sat thinking an idea would just hit me, but what would come? Should I kill myself? Naw, life is too short for that. The only thing that remained was the forest. At least the fire benders hadn't burned that down. I watched the animals in the forest crawl and leap. I looked behind me because I heard a growling noise, but it was just my stomach. I wandered into the forest alone and hungry. People would only see me as a scared little boy with a plant in his mouth, but I was much more than that.

Bored, I climbed a tree and saw how sturdy it was, maybe I could live up here. I chuckled to myself thinking how silly that was. Then I saw it. Bark ripped of its tree, and a animal got it's foot stuck. If I could modify these traps I would have food! If I cut down a tree could make a house, but where so the fire nation couldn't find me? Up in the trees! I realized that it wasn't such a silly idea after all! I built for days and finally it was a nice little tree house. Later on, a year or so, I found other people looking for places to live I started building more tree houses and more traps and taking down more fire nation armies. I decided we needed a name. The Freedom Enforcers? The Liberty and Freedom Crew? I know the Freedom Fighters.


	3. Mai

Some times I wish that this rich girl stuff would just leave. It's sooooooooo boring, and I know that even though she is the fire nation princess, but Azula doesn't have to live like this.

"Don't slouch." Mother demanded.

"Yes, Mommy." I sat up straight.

"Only speak if you are spoken to, and only address the fire lord as 'Sir' firmly, not Mr., or Ozai, or Azula's daddy. If you don't then I will take away your toys for a month, and no privilege for the dog either." Mother told me pointing and shaking her finger. "Do not eat with your mouth open, Do not interrupt and do not call me mommy. Only mother or Ms., last thing, sit like you are supposed to." I grunted in my head, but listened to every word she said. 'I'm only ten.' I should say or, 'Take away my toys see what I care.' Usually the only rule was don't show your emotions to appear polite, but meeting the fire lord is different. He is really, very important. I heard a knock.

"Mom- Mother the fire lord is at the door." I said with no excitement in my voice at all, just to show I could bee seen in her eyes as polite.

"Oh! Guards please show the fire lord in." Mother pushed a hair out of my face and with the other hand wiped sweat from her forehead, "You are beautiful, if you just would keep your hair out of your face you could show the world your beauty! I've already brushed it twice. Remember the rules, the Fire Lord is proceeding!" The doors swung open and the figure from the hall way was shadowed, he was a tall man from what I could see, his royal robes swinging back and forth as he walked slowly making a dramatic entrance. What a drama queen, can't you just say hey, and sit down? The fire lord took his place, and on either side of him, Azula and Zuko sat in a criss cross form. Zuko was so sweet, looking determined and like a leader, Azula on the other hand looked sinister, like there was a plan unraveling in her head, her eyes darted back and forth looking for ingredients to her potion. I sat next to her, trying to look wise as Zuko had, I had a particular frown on my face trying to make it a line. I found myself having my lips quiver, I have found myself in a sad place, so many thought having a race, thirty laps in my head! I stilled my lip and reformed my position. All this time Daddy and Sir were discussing about a huge spot of land north from here, that we might be able to take over as our town. A sudden burst of noise blew in my ear saying, "Follow me, our daddies won't mind." "Azula, we can't do that my daddy needs me! Also, I'm supposed to be the perfect little daughter." I whispered quietly looking at mommy every now and then to make sure she wasn't looking, still acting with no emotion, I guess I'd done it so many times it stuck that way, even though I was a good boat load scared. "Just follow me, we'll be back before they know." She quietly said that with lots of confidence, I couldn't resist. I gave in, "Okay."

"See all you do is blow." Azula explained with her voice sweet as a cookie. Even though I never get to eat cookies, because Mom would say "Cookies make people crazy and call out." Anyway, I blew as hard as I could into the new musical instruments daddy bought, but he always said, "Do not touch my instruments they are mine and nobody touches them, got it! I paid good money for them and did not just waste ten gold pieces for a damaged by a ten year old!" I still hate it when he acts like I'm five even though he says I'm ten, and Azula gets to play with her father's instruments with out a word! Life is unfair and I'm not even a princess. "Mai? Mai!" Azula snapped right in front of my eyes. I woke up from spacing out of existence. "Good, now that we're all on the same page, let's put on a show!"

"No, Azula," I went on without stopping. "It's bad enough that I abandoned my father I can't make a big deal about playing with his "Expensive tools!""

"Come on Mai! I'll be right behind you!"

"Azula…"

"GO!" Azula gave me a little a push out of the door. So I stumbled into the dining room with my daddy's musical instruments, alone. I looked back, but the door was closed and no one was coming out of it.

"That Azula!" I thought, but I had to deal with the situation at hand. The fire lord was slightly amused and my dad looked embarrassed. My mom just held her head in her hands. Zuko laughed was immediately shushed. I started apologizing frantically, but there was nothing else I could do. I had no excuse for coming out of the doorway holding one of my dad's things. So they ended the dinner early. I went to put the instrument back. When I entered the room again, I got a verbal beating from my mother and ashamed looks from my father. Mean-while Azula got off free of trouble. As the fire lord's family was leaving I stopped listening for a second and looked toward them. The fire lord was getting his robe, I blushed slightly as I saw that Zuko was following behind him obediently, and Azula was looking at me. I remembered how mad I was a her that I over-boiled and my ears practically steamed. I gave her the nastiest, dirtiest look I could give, I used this look every chance I got, with me tongue sticking out and my eyes so cold that they were filled with hatred. Azula gave me an even dirtier one. I backed down and wet back to being lectured, my mom and dad alternating when one got tired. Azula just smiled her victorious smile.


End file.
